Rook Meets the Chills
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Rook doesn't understand why they'd gotten this mission, to go after five young Necrofiggians who had drifted from their flock, but he'd find out soon enough. Pairing: BenRook.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

**Rook Meets the Chills.**

"Step on it Rook." Ben urged his partner to fly the truck faster. Sure this wasn't a 'end of the universe' kind of situation, but Ben couldn't help but be on edge. A Psycholeopterran had been spotted near the Lethem quadrant, naturally this had excited all illegal hunters.

That's not what he and Rook were after now though. No grandpa Max had pulled them apart from the group of Plumbers who would ensure that the Psycholeopterran would be protected and brought to a conservancy area. Max had told him about a small group of young Necrofiggians that for some reason drifted away from their flock.

They were probably in danger if any of the hunters decided to go search for _fresh bait_.

"I am already going as fast as is allowed in this area, Ben." Rook replied turning to glance at Ben and frowning at how worried his partner looked. "We are already very close to the location."

In all honesty Rook did not understand why Magister Tennyson had given them this mission, would it not be more important for them to assist getting the Psycholeopterran to a conservancy area?

But, judging by Ben's expression, there clearly was more to this mission than Rook thought.

He'd find out soon, the Revonahgander decided when he spotted five young Necrofiggians feasting on a large floating asteroid.

"They're alright." Ben's shoulders slumped as he let out a relieved sigh. He relaxed back into his chair. "You call them in Rook," he said gesturing the the com. "and we'll bring them back to the flock."

Rook was about to do just that when suddenly a spaceship flew over the proto-truck, towards the five little Necrofiggians. A long wide hose came out its missile launcher and sucked the little Necrofiggians in like it was some sort of vacuum.

"What the-!" Ben didn't finish his sentence, instead he pressed down on the Omnitrix. Once transformed he looked down at himself and growled. "LISTEN UP OMNITRIX!" Rath yelled while glaring down on the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "EVEN RATH KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T A JOB FOR RATH!"

Rath then snatched the mic. out of Rook's hand and glared at the spaceship through the window.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ALIEN HUNTER WHO LIKES TO USE BABIES AS BAIT!" Rath yelled through the microphone easily avoiding Rook who was trying to grab the microphone from. "RATH DOESN'T LIKE HUNTERS WHO USE BABIES AS BAIT, ESPECIAlLY IF THOSE BABIES ARE RATH'S BABIES!"

"Ben this now the right procedure for-" Rook paused, suddenly aware of what Rath just said. "Did you just say _your_ babies?"

"RATH WILL EXPLAIN THAT LATER, ROOK BLONKO, BOYFRIEND TO RATH AND LOVE OF RATH'S LIFE." With that said Rath angrily hit the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and was enveloped by green light.

"_Big Chill!_"

"Ben," Rook started again, his mind racing as he tried to make sense of what Rath said. "What did you mean when-"

"I owe you one." Big Chill said before becoming intangible and disappearing through the roof.

Sighing Rook rested his arms on the steering wheel and put his head on top of his arms. Ben would never stop being stubborn, but if he'd just stopped and listened than Rook could have told him that this hunter probably would listen to reason if they explained the situation to him.

Technically the hunter wasn't in the wrong. Those Necrofiggians had flown into this area and seeing the Lethem quadrant didn't have any inhabitants and the only life there was that in passing spaceships and shuttles, there were no hunting rules in place.

Not that Rook wanted the hunter to capture the young Necrofiggians...

Seven minutes later Rook looked up to see a smallest of the five baby Necrofiggians flying in front of the window. It tapped at the window and pointed at the truck.

Understanding what the tiny creature meant Rook opened the hatch at the back of the truck.

Moments later Big Chill flew back into the truck along with the five baby Necrofiggians. He and the four bigger ones were carrying a large block of ice and put it down.

Rook looked at the small alien locked in the block of ice. "The hunter?"

The Omnitrix times out leaving Ben standing there, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah..." The little alien hadn't even seen him coming... "Maybe locking him in ice was a bit overkill..."

"I would not have thought."

"You're really getting the hang of that sarcasm thing there Rook."

Rook just glared at him.

"Right... I owe you an explanation." Ben sighed. "These are five of my fourtee- Opal, Osmo and Anodine sit down." He broke off to snap at the three flying Necrofiggians. "We still need to have a talk about the five of you leaving your flock."

The three Necrofiggians sat down besides their two siblings and Rook swore he saw three sets of tiny pouts on their insect like faces. "Oh man..." The largest one of the five groaned in a high-pitched breathy voice.

Rook looked back at Ben, his eyes wide. "They are yours?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded feeling his cheeks burn. He wasn't really embarrassed, it was just awkward. He still didn't know how he felt about the fact that he'd been pregnant, but that was just another purpose of the Omnitrix. 'To learn from other species and experience things from their perspective'.

Ben looked at the five little Necrofiggians, all of which had the decency to look ashamed of themselves. "Rook, meet Sky, Osmo, Anodine, Opal and Little Chill." He said pointing at the small aliens from the largest Necrofiggian to the smallest. "They're five of my fourteen Necrofiggian kids..."

Rook's eyes widened even further. "Fourteen?"

Ben nodded. "Turns out Necrofiggians reproduce asexually. Once every 80 years," His eyes narrowed and he turned to the five Necrofiggians sitting on the ground. "So guys, I know I'm not great with the whole instinct thing, but I know I wasn't supposed to see for another 20 years." He knew because he looked it up after Kevin told him that the babies would join a flock for the first few years of their lives so they could learn from other Necrofiggians. "So... Whose idea was it to leave the flock and go in the free-hunting-zone?"

Four sets of eyes glared at the smallest of the group.

"Really?" Ben crossed his arms as he looked down at his youngest. "You Little Chill?"

The smallest of the Necrofiggians bowed its' head even lower. "Wanted to s'plore."

"Exploring and discovering new places is a good way to spend your time." Rook suddenly joined in, moving to stand next to Ben and kneeling down so he was eye-to-eye with Little Chill. "But it is important to think of your own safety before diving into new unfamiliar situations. Especially when you dragged your siblings into this adventure with you. Do you understand?"

Little Chill nodded its' little head. "Yes, mr..."

"I am Rook Blonko." Rook introduced himself to the five young Necrofiggians. "Your father and I are..." Should he tell them? He wasn't sure if Ben wanted his kids to know that they-

"We're together." Ben interrupted Rook's thoughts by taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

He'd fallen quiet when Rook gently scolded Little Chill, and for a moment he just watched his boyfriend kneel on the floor surrounded by the five young Necrofiggians and Ben couldn't stop from smiling. Not only had Rook taken the news of Ben having 14 alien babies very well, but Ben couldn't help but think that Rook looked... _right_ sitting there with 5 baby Necrofiggians around him and answering their questions.

Rook smiled and got back to his feet. "I hope you do not mind our relationship."

"You're nice to dad?" Osmo asked, tilting his head.

"He is." Ben answered for Rook. He looked at Rook and nodded, a small grin on his face. "Rook's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Aww!" Sky cooed, wings fluttering happily as the Necrofiggian took flight again.

"That's right kiddo," Ben chuckled watching Sky fly in circles. "I'm very happy with Rook. Now what do you say, we get you guys back to the flock?"

"Yay!"

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

It took less than twenty minutes for Rook to get the ship near the 'Chills' flock. It would have taken longer if they hadn't decided to call HQ for the coördinates to the nearest Necrofiggian flock.

Rook watched the Necrofiggians join the flock through the window. A moment later Ben returned to the front of the truck.

"Are you alright?" Rook asked when Ben sank down in his chair.

"Yeah..." Ben sighed, busying himself with putting his seatbelt on. "It was good to see them again." He said, his eyes on the flock of Necrofiggians flying outside, a small smile on his face. "Sorry you had to find out about them like this."

"It is alright." Rook was looking at Ben, taking in the rare soft expression on his boyfriend. "You make a good parent, Ben." Just like he expected, Ben's face turned bright red.

He expected Ben to mutter something and look away, instead Ben turned to him, a large grin on his face. "So do you, Rook."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before smiles formed on their faces. Both of them thinking the same thing.

_Maybe some day they could be good parents together and have little ones of their own..._


End file.
